Healed by love
by naomiwrites
Summary: After the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, everyone has to mourn and suffer through loss and so does the platinum haired Slytherin. Going back for his eight year for his Magical Probation, he finds himself facing his own inner demons. Maybe, with a certain help of a certain muggle-born? [Dramione!]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. All the characters and ideas about Harry Potter belongs to the one and only queen: J.K. Rowling. The plot is my idea and the new characters that might come up along the story belongs to me. **

_AN: This is my first ever fanfiction for the Harry Potter fandom. I'm nervous about sharing this with you guys because this has been stored up in my mind for quite some time. I decided to pick up my Gryffindor courage (even though on pottermore I'm sorted into Slytherin, the irony) and post this on here. Leave your reviews with your thoughts, comments, critics please. I need to know what you think. Just please bear with me, English is not my native language so It's difficult for me to write it perfectly but I try my best. This is also my first story on , I'm completely not used to this site so it might take a while to publish it correctly and might have to edit it a 100 times , there by my excuses for the inconvenience. _

_This chapter is a bit of a prologue. _

_No-one's point of view._

The second Wizarding war has ended. Everyone has token the bodies of the ones who passed away towards the great hall of Hogwarts. The winning of the war had a double feeling like there is two sides of one coin. There was the side of happiness that the war was over. On the other side there was the bitterness and sadness for all those lives whom were lost during the war.

Saying goodbye to those loved ones had taken its toll on everyone who lost someone. The funerals took place, people showed their gratitude towards them all. It was by far a beautiful disaster. Beautiful words were spoken. Disaster was because all those lives that were thrown away too soon.

Some people were celebrating just like they did after the first Wizarding war. Some of them trying to hide if they sided with the wrong side of the war. Most of the death eaters that were trying to flee, were arrested. Some were too prideful to even try to run away and stayed rightfully for their trials, like the Malfoy family did.

After the time of mourning, came the time of healing. Hogwarts has been rebuilt in a record time and slowly the Wizarding world in London has been getting stronger once again. There was no mercy towards the ones who's loyalty laid with the dark lord. Even some department heads were on trial and replaced.

But for some, the healing process didn't go as smooth. It takes time. Adults that had to say goodbye to their children. Children who suddenly became an orphan. Children who had to grow up too fast because of the darkness slowly engulfing them.

Sometimes people, like Draco Malfoy, had to face the fact how maybe, their believes weren't that righteous and better as they once thought. It brings confusion, nothing to hold on to. The healing process is rough, but you have to get through it.

Sometimes the healing process is a conflict between heart and mind and won't be agreeing with each other that easily. Sometimes, no matter how much it fears you, you first have to face your fears and inner demons head on. Otherwise they just keep haunting you.

Healing takes time. Especially when there are values and morals involved. By time, everything will become clearer and you'll find your way you're supposed to be heading to. But sometimes healing needs a little bit help from someone you're going to grow to care for. Someone to wrap his or her comfort and love around you like a safe blanket.

Sometimes, all it takes, is being healed.. by love. To accept the past for what it is and to be able to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! It's all owned by the queen J.K. Rowling. **

_AN: I hope you guys will like it :$ . _

_No-one's point of view. _

_**** Flashback ****_

_The old room was covered in dust. It smelled as if something has been laying there, rotting into oblivion. In the small space, various of people were gathered. Their voices causing a turmoil of noise, echoing off the walls._

_"This is insane, what if we get caught?"_

_"This is dangerous! We should be taking off right this second as we speak!"_

_"The ministry can come barging in any second, do you have any clue how risky this is?"_

_"He's barking mad, I tell you!"_

_Fierce eyes scanning over in silence. A closed off composure as he looked into the crowd with a very disgusted look in his whole demeanor. 'Disgusting cowardly fools' the man thought in himself._

_"SILENCE" he barked, getting enough of the commotion that was interrupting. Everyone stopped their complaints in midsentence. Everyone's gaze focused on the man at the head of the table, with greasy hair and a crazy look in his eyes. When everyone was completely silence he continued his speech._

_"We are gathered here today for a good reason. As you know.." he stood up and placed his hands on the table, slowly leaning forward. Trying to intimidate by staring them down already. "I don't and I will not believe the Dark Lord has fallen. His power is great and his legacy held what we should still strive for. He has fallen once and risen again to full power. What would stop him to do so again? I refuse to let you cowards run away. Think about it when he gets back and you failed him once again? I-"_

_Someone with still an ounce of courage caging inside interrupted the man from speaking. "Sir, I don't think he will rise again. The dark lord.. He.. He's dead."_

_"Nonsense! How dare you to interrupt me with such nonsense! It's completely idiotic to believe the tales they are trying to sell. "_

_Another spoke up. "But sir, we all saw it with our own eyes. Harry Potter killed The Dark lord for once and for all. There is no dark lord to speak off. "_

_"So we thought years ago and look how he got up again!"_

_"But sir, didn't you read the story of the war? We did some research and there was a secret The Dark Lord kept hidden very well. He made horcruxes you see. Seven to be exact. He thought and believed very much in the magical number but Harry Potter. He destroyed all of them and then during the last final battle between Potter and the Dark Lord, his killing curse rebounded and hit him and so destroyed last bit of soul that could keep The Dark Lord alive."_

_The twitch in the man eyes whom still believed the Dark Lord could not be death_

_"Uncle" The boy with platinum hair stated. "Calm down, some of us do believe you. So have you figured out a plan?"_

_"Yes, Draco. I have. I-" But Draco's uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange got cut off by doors blasting open and aurors taking over the place. Body-binding spells and paralizing spells were going all over the place._

_Rodolphus was dodging them all with Draco on his heel. They turned into a few doors while catching for air._

_"That was close. How the hell did they know about this meeting?! How is it I wasn't able to disapperate? I swear you can't trust these fools these days!"_

_Draco watched his uncle distressing while trying to figure out a way to escape. A tiny smirk plastered onto Malfoy's face even though in his eyes emptiness and tiredness was on display._

_"I guess, I'm one of those fools. Pertri- " But Draco didn't finish instead his wand went flying backwards._

_"You dimwit, did you really think you could defeat me? You have a lot to learn, boy. Say farwell Draco. This is the last breath you'll take. Avada-"_

_This time Draco was faster. He moved his right hand upward and made a complicated movement with it. Rodolphus became paralized, moving into the air. For the first time, fear was displaced in his normally composed face. He didn't know his nephew could do wandless magic and was actually impressed by this. He could use powers like this to continue the ways of the Dark Lord. He wanted to speak but wasn't able to move his lips. He could only move his eyes as he stared down at Draco._

_"Yes uncle, I can do that now. I guess I did learn something, right? But this time, I will use it for the better. I have a mind of my own now. You won't destroy the world like that old dumb fool of a Dark Lord did." Draco moved his hand downwards and his uncle fell on the ground in a heap._

_"By the way, you're not family for me anymore, Rodolphus. I hope you enjoy your time rotting away in Askaban, next to my oh-so-beloved father. I hope you get the same destiny as he has gotten. " Draco spit on the man before him before The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die came in the room with a shocked expression on his face while muttering towards Rodolphus. "You're here by under arrest by the Ministry of Magic for following the Dark Lord, being a death eater, murdering and torturing several people- muggle and wizarding people a like. Whatever you say can and will be used against you." Harry caused some binding spells and levitated Rodolphus to the ministry cars they came with to escort the death-eaters towards the Ministry of Magic. Draco followed them both to the car after he retrieved his wand and stood there, watching death-eaters being captured._

_Harry turned around to face Draco. "Good job, Malfoy. Didn't expect you would actually go through with this but all this information and set up has been a great help. So, Thank you."_

_"Don't mention it, Potter. I only done this so I could lock up those bastards for once and for all." Harry nodded once. Draco turned on the spot and disapparated away._

___****End Flashback ****_

The room was vividly dark in Malfoy Manor. As if the presence of The Dark Lord himself was still lingering there somewhere. In the far corner, on an ancient couch the Malfoy family inherited from their ancestors, sat Draco Malfoy. One of his hands unconsciously going through his silver-like manes. Frustration was bubbling up inside him when the Daily Prophet was flashing into his view.

A picture moving, keeping his attention to the fumbled up piece of parchment. He still couldn't get over the fact of what happened over the last fewer months after The Dark Lord has token his fall.

**_'Lucius Malfoy, destined to Dementor's Kiss.'_**

The trial went by fast. His father, former Death Eather, was destined to the Dementor's Kiss. There was no way out. The facts were crystal clear. After all he was responsible for several murders, tortured many people, follower of Voldemort and some many cases of Muggle-bullying.

The pleads of several people were nevertheless. It wouldn't make any difference. Most people on the Ministry had a big share of hatred reserved for all Death Eathers and were going to face the most evil destiny possible which was the dementor's kiss.

To Draco Malfoy's surprise, he didn't got declared to a dementor's kiss. Several people which by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were witnesses for the defense. It surprised him because those people completely loathed him. They were born enemies ever since from their first year at Hogwarts.

His punishment wasn't so badly. Magical probation for a year and going back to Hogwarts to finish his final seventh year. It could get a lot worse even though he didn't quite felt the need to go back there. Too many awful memories and the thought of school only disturbed him greatly now.

On top of the probation, he promised to help the ministry to catch death eaters by giving information and like a week ago, he along with the auror department set up a trap to catch one of the darkest death eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange.

His mother didn't get any punishment and was free of all charges. She tried her best to be strong for her one and only son. But the destiny of her husband still weighted on her. She would often hide up in her room and just let her emotions swarm over her. It was a typical Malfoy thing to do. Never, ever show emotions to another. Even though Narcissa Black was determined to change both hers and her son's lifestyle. She wanted nothing more than her son to be happy, to be accepted in this world again free of hatred and war.

Narcissa is a strong woman, no matter what people thought of her, the love for her son was big. Big enough to even stand against The Dark Lord and lied to him when she declared the Boy-Who-Lived 'Death'. Narcissa was a gifted Occlumens which helped her throughout the dark time. Draco definitely inherited those set of genes from her. Narcissa took proud on her family tree of being a pure blood but wasn't as set on it as her husband, Lucius Malfoy. It did her great pain when she saw Draco being pressured by her husband time after time again. People saw Draco as 'the bully' but was far more complex than what meets the eye. She knew that if she wanted to take away all the prejudice that Lucius had forced down Draco's throat, it would take a lot of time and effort. But she knew she had to, because no matter how good of an actor Draco was and hid all of his feelings constantly behind a cold mask, it was troubling him greatly. It was eating away his soul slightly which scared Narcissa.

_'Draco is not evil.'_ Narcissa thought as she stood there in the door opening. She watched her son whom was still watching the crumbled up version of the latest Daily Prophet.

"Have you gotten your trunk packed, dear?" Narcissa questioned while stepping forward towards Draco.

"Yes Mother, as a matter of fact I have." He said with the same cold undertone he always had.

He glimpsed towards his mother, noted silently up into his mind how skinny she actually has gotten. If he wasn't Draco Malfoy, but just another boy, he would probably be gushing around her, convincing her to eat more. But he didn't. Speaking out any trace of care is not what Draco Malfoy did. But Narcissa could read in his eyes that he was worried after all. It all took just knowing him, you could read what's behind the mask he still feverishly held on to.

"Good. So what we've already discussed.. I'm going to pick you up in a month from Hogwarts and we're going to say.. goodbye to your father."

"Do I have to go, Mother?" He said with a slight huff. He didn't want to show weakness but it still did him great pain. He didn't want to see how the soul of his own father was sucked out of his body. No matter what he thought of the man now, it was still his father after all.

"Yes, Draco. Your father wants it, he demands to see us both. I'll pick you up in a month and we'll take a trip to Azkaban to say goodbye. No arguments, you're going."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth, passing his mother, heading towards the door but got stopped by his own mother laying a hand on his tense shoulder.

"I know it's difficult, son. I really don't want to see it as well. But you'll regret it if you don't say some words of goodbye to him." She whispered painfully, emotions swarming through her eyes.

Draco looked up into her eyes, a glimpse of sadness and a trail of tears being caught in his eyes as well. He blinked and straight up his shoulders a little. He composed his posture before whispering back towards his mother "I know."

After that he nodded and left for his room. He wanted to crash something, burn something. Anything to take out how frustrated he felt. But more to get away from how scared he felt. Anger was better than being afraid, he thought. Being afraid was weakness. Being angry was being a lot stronger than that.

He was scared of not being accepted. His mother declaring Harry Potter's death during the war even though she clearly noticed him still breathing, was a story that spread like wild fire after the war. Most Slytherin's wouldn't take it so greatly that his own mother deceived their own Dark Lord.

So he stood there, in his room while throwing around vases and mirrors. After being calmed down he took out his wand and breathed heavily while speaking out the spell '_Reparo' _.

He wished somehow, he could repair himself with that spell along with the broken pieces that were laying on the ground.


End file.
